


Distance

by terajk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Chromatic Source, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His distance is his strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



As the third son, his distance is his strength. He smiles, invites the children of powerful clients to lunch and no one suspects him of machinations on behalf of the family business. When his blood pressure drops suddenly and he gets dizzy, he just shifts position, sips his water and takes a sesame cracker out of his pocket. (The head of Ootori Medical cannot have a sickly son, even if it’s only the third one.) He works from the shadows and likes it that way.

So it’s strange--no, slightly terrifying--when this _baka gaijin_ shines a flashlight on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Baka gaijin: stupid foreigner


End file.
